


Kitten candy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Make Out Session, Riding, Underage - Freeform, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis yells at Harry for not keeping him informed of his position. But Harry is now upset and Louis doesn’t want the night to end on such a negative tone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten candy

**Author's Note:**

> summary and ending sucks as usual meh. Sorry for mistakes folks

“ You could’ve texted why didn’t you text ?”

“I’m sorry Lou…”

Louis still had his arm crossed over his chest, walking his lean legs towards the bus shelter. Harry had worried him to death, staying over at his mate’s house, not even bothering to warn his eldest. 

“Mum trusts me. You can’t just wander off after school and not tell me anything.” Louis’ had enough of yelling. Otherwise he would until his voice would turn dry. Harry was the kind of kid that could get stupidly lost because he’d never look where he was going, nor where he was from. 

“I won’t do it again. I just forgot…sorry for bothering you” Harry’s lips are turned down and he truly seems sorry. He stands there, under the rain, not daring to take a seat next to Louis. They wait for the bus in silence, Louis’ jaw clenching and tensing still under the effects of anger. He had to stay the week alone with Harry and they’d pinky promised to always keep in touch no matter where they were. So Harry didn’t keep his promise and Louis almost immediately thought of the worst things. After dialling Harry’s number with less than no chances, he took the initiative to take a trip to Niall’s house. He found Harry there, thank god, and dragged him out ignoring his explanations. 

“Harry what are you doing? You’re gonna catch a cold come on”

“But you’re mad at me. Lou I’m scared.”

Louis sighs, clutching the shoulder strap of his brother’s bag. He hates his bad temper, source of many terrified looks from Harry. “Don’t be. I won’t hurt you. You know I never would. I was just worried. Come on” He opens his arms and waits for Harry to settle down on his lap. But he still stands there, rubbing his arm awkwardly. Louis tilts his head to the side and brings his lips into a frown. Now Harry’s upset, maybe Louis went a bit too far this time?  
Just when he shifts his legs, he sees the headlights of their bus arriving from downtown, so he stays on his spot, his hair freshly wet from rain water but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care because Louis’ yelled at him and he’s the reason why Louis nearly stopped speaking to him tonight.

They sit on the furthest bench. Harry leans into the window, plastering his forehead to the cool glass. Louis traces a finger behind Harry’s ear to tangle it in a dark curl. He twists and untwists the little hairs around his digit and doesn’t say anything. Harry doesn’t budge, still too upset to look back and melt into his brother’s touches. By the time they’re five stops away from their own, Harry has slumped back, his cheeks warming up under the circling motions of Louis fingers and he feels safe. 

“Lou, I promise I won’t upset you again…”

Louis tucks to fingers under the soft skin of Harry’s chin and turns his face into his direction. He curls his palm under the curly boy’s jaw line and rubs a gentle thumb over the little dimpling crease. 

“You’re already forgiven sunshine” With that, Louis leaned in to press a soft kiss to the corner of his little angel’s lips. “Come on smile for me kitten” Harry stretched his lips a little but it still wasn’t enough for Louis’ satisfaction. 

“Let me kiss you Harry. Can I please?” Louis almost never asks for permissions, but it makes Harry giddy and eager, so he nods and sticks the side of his face out. “Hey!” Louis complains playfully. Harry’s just teasing he knows, but he never spares an occasion to play Louis around. Either way, Louis pecks him there, drawing a little path of kisses down to the side of Harry’s neckline. He keeps his lips pressed right into the hickey he left the other night until Harry squirms, trying to push him away with the back of his hand. Louis licks a little stripe where he left the mark, and wipes away the traces of spit with his thumb.

“Still a bit sore Lou” Harry warns when Louis presses the pad of his thumb a bit too hard, but the boy doesn’t flinch, pressuring even harder knowing that Harry isn’t really complaining. He creeps up Harry’s face, ghosting over it with his mouth pressed into a firm line, and nudges his nose to Harry’s. 

“I want you tonight Haz” He presses his mouth to Harry’s upper lip slotting his bottom one between the little gap that forms when the youngest one opens up to emit a little gasp. Harry makes a motion to lick his chapped lips, but his tongue gets caught between Louis’ lips and he moans silently when Louis drags it out to suck it into his mouth. Harry'd given in completely from there, turning his body so he’s facing Louis, their mouths still sealed together.

“Just you and me yeah?” Louis murmurs, still moving his lips against Harry’s. He pulls back a little to tilt Harry’s chin upwards and darts his tongue out. “You’re gonna be perfect” he muses, before licking from the bottom of the boy’s chin, up to his still separated mouth. Their lips slot together again, it’s careful and slow. No teeth clinking together, no rush. Just two boys making out like time has stopped around them. Harry’s staring to feel more than warm. He keens when Louis smacks his lips and tilts his head to the side to form a new angle. Their noses brush together as Louis reaches up to rub a soothing finger on the top of Harry’s soft cheek bone. The young one moans, feeling himself pressed up into the window. He lifts his arms up as to not wanting to get them crushed by his side, and uses both his large hands to clasp each side of Louis’ face. 

The bus makes a jolt and Louis opens his eyes, to see that their have less than five more minutes before they have to get off. He pulls away but Harry moves with him, still holding their position. He shifts his knees and sways one over Louis’ lap. “I want you too Louis” he whispers, the words caught inside Louis’ mouth before he even has time to answer anything. Harry swirls his tongue across the bottom of Louis’ mouth as he climbs on top of him to get more comfortable. He grinds up into him, lifting his weight up to crash him back down. “I want to ride you when we get back”. And if Harry grinding him to the wall hadn’t got him hard, his words definitely had. He pulls his lips to the side to clad them to the curly one’s neck, scraping his teeth lightly enough to form a little red rash. Harry moans into his hair, arching his back into a curve away from him, but keeps his shoulders in place as he moves his body up and downwards one more time. Luckily by this time of the day (and shitty weather) there isn’t anyone else on the bus, unless they’re all on the top decker, but Louis can’t seem to care about any other presences. He just sees Harry and just thinks about how good his skin tastes. 

“Haz…we need to get off the bus…Our stop.” Harry leans back in and catches Louis’ lips one last time. Louis has enough sense to press the stop bell right before Harry snatches his arm back to fix it into his unruly curly hair.  
They make it out in time once Louis had to pinch Harry’s side to get him to topple over. Louis flicks a finger to Harry’s puffed lips as they walk the thirty second route back to their house. Louis knew Harry had a request, but he felt like drinking half a litre of soda before they’d get to work. He gently caresses the skin curling over Harry’s hipbone, giving him the warning sign to wait, and scurries over to the kitchen. He comes back with two cans and a packet of strawberry red liquorice. Harry toes his trainers off and grabs a dishtowel to dry his hair up. Louis nearly makes a remark but decides to drop the case. The cloth was clean anyway.

“Come and sit with me Harry” Louis strokes a finger to where he formed a fresh mark on the side of Harry’s neck but tears his hand away once he feels Harry tense next to him. He can never take the oversensitivity too well. Harry climbs back on his lap, straddling him properly until he can’t dig his knees in the couch anymore. He opens the packet of candy and snatches one long straw. He pokes Louis’ forehead with it and orders him to open up. Louis whines in frustration when he closes his lips around thin air when Harry takes the sweet back. He pops one end of it into his own mouth and chops off inch by inch until there’s only a small parcel left. He swallows loudly, tucking the last of his treat between his teeth. He leans back to eat the rest of it and looks back down to his brother, and turned on look on his face. He licks his lips, his tongue going red with the artificial colour of the sweet and picks a second string up.

“Want some candy?” Harry dares, swinging the piece of liquorice right before the oldest one’s eyes. Louis lifts an eyebrow but doesn’t reply. The young one shrugs and slides half of the sweet in his mouth. He leans in, beckoning Louis to do the same with the other half. Their lips connect then, each of them sucking respectively on their side of the string. They kiss again, this time the touches being sweeter and sloppier. Louis nearly forgets to breathe as Harry’s teeth bite down to his lip. It’s a sign for Louis to let go and he does, letting the sweet slip out of his mouth.

“Can I suck you? I really, really want you now Louis.”

Louis and Harry discovered they had an interest in each other when Louis spanked Harry playfully once and the young boy decided he liked it. That night they kissed and they decided they enjoyed it too. Of course they kept it a secret but it was never a problem to the two of them. They thought it was pretty normal.

“God I was waiting for you to say it”

Louis lifts his bum to push his jeans and boxers down once Harry has gravitated to his knees on the floor. His hard erection springs free, bouncing on his stomach. Harry grabs the curve of it, his hand moulding perfectly into the shape of Louis’ cock. He gives a few experimental strokes. Still sucking on the sweet with his other hand. He pumps his hand, twisting it as he moves up and down. Louis bucks up, fucking Harry’s fist a few careful times before feeling a bundle of precome swirl down a vein right on the underside of his head. “Come on” he groans, when Harry makes everything last for an impossible long time. Harry finally bends down to nudge his nose to the base of the hard warm length. He keeps his nose there, taking in the full length of Louis’ cock as he crawls his face back up opening his mouth once he reaches the tip. He sucks the head with his sweet lips and goes back down to the other side, still not wrapping the whole of his mouth around Louis. He licks around the bottom, following the line of a gorging vein with the tip of his tongue. Once he clambers back to the top, he chucks his liquorice to the side, taking Louis’ cock to the back of his throat instantly. Louis lets out a muffled moan as Harry keeps in place swallowing the tip of Louis’ cock as far as he could. 

He hollows his cheeks, feeling his saliva drool out as he relaxes his back throat muscles. He pulls back up with an audible pop and wipes his filthy mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Fuck” Louis cusses because Harry has no gag reflex and he could take Louis further down if he wanted to and that’s what he does. He goes down again, this time feeling his mouth fuller than before. He pushes more of Louis’ length in, even though he has reached the back of his throat. Louis grabs his hair, nearly tears them away, when Harry swallows him down one more time, moaning and making his cock vibrate with the motions. The youngest one draws up, taking a big breath of air. He tilts his head back and pulls his tongue out as if he was trying to lack his jaw a bit more and leans down one last time. It’s usually a routine. Harry would deepthroat Louis once or twice before sucking him with his thick plump lips. He pulls up and down, picking speed once he goes up. But he knows to go slow each time he reaches back down, sucking the hardest he could. He looks between his messy hair to meet Louis’ eyes and locks with him as he releases his cock with a loud smack of his lips. 

“Come on, get ready” Louis orders, not even having taken his shirt and jumper off. Harry doesn’t either, just chucking his bottom items to the floor. He knows there’s a sachet of lube in Louis’ pocket and spends no time in tearing it up to coat two of his fingers. Harry hated having to prep himself. He preferred raw and tight but Louis was always scared to break him. He ignored Louis’ eye roll when he stretched two of his finger inside his hole and said he was ready after less than ten seconds. He carefully lubed the shaft up, tugging on the foreskin for more noticeable pleasure. 

“Come on angel, get on me” Louis opened his arms to welcome Harry’s weight for the third time tonight. Harry found his brother’s lips, catching them in a heated kiss while he searched for the tip of his cock. Louis stilled his lips, using his hand to spread Harry’s cheeks apart. He pushed up to sink his cock in, sighing into Harry’s mouth at the familiar feeling. Harry used his opportunity to tug his t shirt off and tried to do the same with Louis.

Their bare chests now touching, Harry rolled his hips into little circles, just loving to have that eight inch of a cock hard and buried inside him. He shifts his body up, sliding the long length out of his body and crashes back down. He wraps both his arms around Louis’ neck, scared to fall off, and there debuts his riding session. He rides his pleasure out, catching each of Louis’ moans into his mouth as he never detaches his lips from him. He pulls his weight up, rolling his body into Louis before pushing back down, pressing Louis harder and harder into the couch. Louis wraps his finger hastily around each sides of Harrys waist and carries his rhythm, picking Harry up and crashing it back down. 

“You’re so tight kitten” Louis whisper moans, grinding his thrusts up to meet Harry’s movements. He feels close already but chooses not to warn Harry. The boy rides faster, seeking for more friction and more pleasurable heat, making his breathing pick up with the speed of his hips. He makes both sides of his own cock rub between their two stomachs and tries desperately for more of that effect. He clenches impossibly hard around Louis when he finds his prostate, riding himself out on that sweet spot until he comes with a sharp moan. Louis pecks his lips as if to praise him and keeps Harry in place with one firm hand to pound up into him. He makes Harry’s hair bounce on top of his head and he can’t possibly hold on much longer. Harry tightens further more around his shaft, feeling tired from oversensitivity. That’s what makes Louis orgasm, filling Harry with a load of warm sperm. They slow down, taking their time for their high to climb back down. Harry stays close to Louis, whispering soft words to his ear. They still buzz for a few moments but never move from their spot. It’s alright though, Louis’ not sure he wants to let go of his kitten that easily.


End file.
